Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $61.2\%$
Solution: $61.2$ percent = $61.2$ per cent = $61.2$ per hundred $61.2\% = \dfrac{61.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{61.2\%} = 0.612$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.